


Alguém salve a doninha!

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa é a nossa chance, Harry! Deixa essa doninha comigo pra ela ver só uma coisa... </p>
<p>HPxDM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alguém salve a doninha!

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para a aula de Transfiguração. Fiquei em dúvida se vai valer, mas se não valer acho que conta como dever de casa “fics de outros ships”.

Alguém salve a doninha!!  
Kaline Bogard

A confusão estava armada. E poucas vezes se vira algo como aquilo em tempos tão tensos. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws e, principalmente, Gryffindors, quase rolavam de rir da cena. Slytherins pareciam desorientados, sem saber o que fazer.

Mad-Eye lançou um último sorriso torto em direção ao que até poucos minutos atrás fora Draco Malfoy, mas agora era uma doninha branca; e deu meia volta indo embora.

Só então os alunos da casa da serpente saíram de seu estupor e iam salvar o loiro, mas uma cabeça ruiva passou muito rápido por eles, pegou o animalzinho pelos pêlos do cangote e saiu em disparada.

– Aquele era Ron, não era? – Hermione pareceu ainda mais preocupada.

– Era... – Harry confirmou e saiu correndo atrás do amigo. A bruxa não perdeu tempo em segui-lo.

Ronald não podia conter o sorrisão. Que ótima providência aquele professor louco ter feito isso. Com Malfoy transmutado em uma doninha indefesa poderia aprontar uma boa com ele, tipo fazer o pêlo branco virar escamas, as patas virarem tentáculos e as orelhas pequenas minhocas (se ele conseguisse descobrir como fazer esses feitiços, claro).

Passou pelo salão comunal e voou até o dormitório masculino Gryffindor. Estava vazio.

– Muito bem, doninha. Agora é só você e eu...

O animalzinho que se debatia conseguiu virar o pescoço e cravar uma senhora dentada na mão do ruivo que o soltou no susto.

– MERDA! – com os olhos lacrimejantes observou sua presa tentar fugir pra fora do quarto. Sacou a varinha – Petrificus Totalus!! Petrificus Totalus!! Petrificus Totalus!!

Eita bicho ligeiro! Conseguia escapar dos feitiços antes que o atingissem. Quase acertou o último, mas pelo menos serviu pra evitar que ele corresse pra fora. Encurralou Malfoy no canto. Foi nesse momento que Harry e Hermione entraram.

– Ronald Weasley! – Mione chamou sem fôlego.

– HERMIONE! – o rapaz ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, mas não despregou os olhos do inimigo quieto no canto – Não pode entrar aqui!

A bruxa fez um muxoxo:

– O que pensa que está fazendo...?

O ruivo balançou a mão mordida:

– Essa criatura quase decepou o meu dedo! – os recém-chegados observaram os furinhos na base do dedo de Ron, antes de trocar um olhar – É uma fera selvagem e vai nos atacar.

Tanto Harry quanto Hermione riram:

– Ora, Ron. Olhe pra Malfoy, ele não vai atacar ninguém... – Potter coçou a cabeça. Era bem verdade. O bichinho estava encurralado no canto e parecia mais assustado do que zangado.

– Tenha bom senso... – a garota ajudou a defender o eterno rival do trio.

– Mas...mas... – o ruivo fez um bico – É a doninha albina. Querem chance melhor do que essa? A gente pode tingir ele de vermelho e dourado. Ou fazer os pêlos caírem ou...

– Não. – Hermione cortou tentando não olhar na direção de Harry. Tinha certeza que veria uma veia saltar bem do lado da cicatriz – Isso nos faria tão baixos quanto Malfoy. Não pode fazer algo assim com alguém indefeso.

– Droga Hermione! Porque você tem que ser tão legal?

A garota sorriu antes de continuar:

– Acho que o Harry tem uma idéia melhor. O que acha de só jogar Malfoy na lama? Choveu a noite passada e tem umas poças enormes nos campos atrás do corujal...

– Ótima idéia! – o ruivo aprovou sem parar de apontar a varinha pro bicho que tremia no canto do quarto.

– Você não vai. – Hermione cortou meio desesperada. E antes que Ron pudesse reclamar, apressou-se em dizer – Pra aprender a não tentar fazer maldades.

Enquanto eles falavam, Harry Potter foi se aproximando cuidadosamente da doninha branca. Abaixou-se devagar para não assustá-la ainda mais. O animalzinho não desviava os olhos. Apesar disso não teve reação quando O Garoto Que Viveu esticou o braço e grudou-lhe os pêlos do cangote, assim como Ron fizera.

– Joga ele na poça mais suja, amigão. – o ruivo pediu desanimado. Então virou-se para a amiga e falou de mal modo – Dá pra sair do dormitório masculino agora...?

Potter sorriu enquanto corria pra fora do quarto com uma agitada doninha na mão. Não queria levar uma mordida que nem Ron, mas também não queria que Malfoy escapasse.

Atravessou o salão comunal velozmente e tomou o rumo do corujal. Passou por um ou outro aluno que debochou de Malfoy. Era impossível não se divertir depois do castigo que Mad-Eye aplicara ao garoto mimado e arrogante.

Conforme seguia e o número de alunos diminuía, Harry parou de correr. Segurou Draco a frente do rosto com cuidado.

– Isso é bem feito, Draco. – afirmou. A doninha ficou quieta – Porque tem sempre que me provocar? Devia ficar na sua quando os professores estão por perto.

Então aninhou a pequena criatura nos braços, que se acomodou como se buscasse conforto.

– Sinto muito, mas terá que esperar o efeito da magia passar. Não sei como tirar esse tipo de feitiço. – suspirou e caminhou até a beira do lago, que estava deserto àquela hora. Sentou-se e ajeitou Draco em seu colo. – Vou esperar aqui com você. Seus amigos devem estar loucos te procurando, mas não vão nos encontrar.

Ficou em silêncio com a doninha. O bicho não parecia mais assustado, fato que deu coragem a Harry para começar a acarinhar atrás da pequena orelha. O clima trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Harry. Dificilmente tinha momentos tão calmos com Draco Malfoy, exceto quando estavam dando um amasso ou trocando beijos. A tensão do Torneio Tribuxo e das provas não ajudava muito nos nervos de nenhum dos dois. Harry estava concentrado em pelo menos sair vivo. Malfoy também se desesperava pela hipótese do moreno se ferir ou algo pior... não que desse o braço a torcer e assumisse a preocupação, claro.

Havia tempo que não tinham um momento tão tranqüilo.

Talvez devesse aprender o truque com o professor Moody, pra usar em situações especiais com o namorado de personalidade difícil.

Fim


End file.
